


Mimicry

by MyladyH



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, POV Kara Danvers, Police Officer Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladyH/pseuds/MyladyH
Summary: Kara Danvers is a young cop in National City. One day, her leader assigned her the mission of infiltrating into the Luthor mansion. The Luthors were a family of gangsters, but no one in the police department had been able to find proof to arrest them. Kara will find love in Lena Luthor's teasing smile and dirty comments as she plays to be her bodyguard. After a year, she would discover that those she saw as villains are not what they appear to be.AU
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers!
> 
> Quick notes:  
> 1\. The story is finished, but I'd written it in Spanish first, and now I'm translating it. So, because I'm translating and proofreading it, I'll be uploading at least 1 chapter weekly. 
> 
> 2\. Half the story is written from Kara's point of view. 
> 
> 3\. (Not least important) English isn't my first language. If you find any grammatical errors, let me know, and I would correct them.

Has rained, as if heaven's heart had been broken. (E.S)

P.O.V Kara Danvers

Things weren't supposed to turn out unpleasantly. As part of the police force, my duty was to guarantee everyone's safety. I had felt great pleasure seeing villains behind bars, but this time…this time was an exception.

Seeing those green eyes becoming cloud with confusion as Alex pushed her hard toward the ground, immobilizing her, broke my heart. Because she was not a real criminal, she was only guilty of being born in the wrong family. I wanted to drop my gun and step closer to her. I crave to push Alex aside and tell everyone that she shouldn't be treated that way. Maybe it was my heart speaking and not my reasoning. It’s difficult to see a criminal in the face of the person you had fallen in love with.

Yes. Indeed, she's not the most innocent person in the world. After growing up in a family of gangsters, she couldn't be innocent. But, she was fair in a unique way. The worst thing she had ever done was swindle thieves. Was stealing from a thief a serious crime? I don't think so.

"Alex, it's not necessary to treat her that way." I interrupted, approaching the redhead. My sister had the brunette immobilized under her body, pressing her body weight over the brunette's lover back.

Seen Lena on the ground, motionless, and with her face pressed against the concrete, was painful. I had learned to see her with her chin raised and eyes loaded with innocent evilness.

"Stop moving, Luthor." Alex ordered.

"Get your hands off my daughter! We'll make you regret this! ”Mr. Luthor exclaimed as Winn handcuffed him.

"I told you that bitch would betray us! She wasn't trustworthy." I heard Sam say. The woman gave me a look fill with hatred while an agent immobilized her against a wall.

I should be proud of this. I had a mission: dismantling the most powerful gang in all of National City. I had succeeded. I had caught them in a huge transaction: a huge sale of stolen liquor and jewelry.

Finally, Alex listened to me and lifted Lena off the ground. My sister moved her as if she was a leaf. The black-haired woman did not complain. My eyes met Lena Luthor's green ones. She was wearing her custom-made black designer suit. Her suit was dirty with dust thanks to Alex, who had knocked her down heavily. Anyway, she was as flawless as when she sat at the poker table, ready to make one of the moves that would provide thousands of dollars to the family's account.

There was disappointment in her green eyes. Immediately, I felt guilty. Blindly, Lena had trusted me. She had ignored everyone in her family for defending me. They never esteemed me. They always reminded her that bodyguards shouldn't stop being bodyguards. Lena had decided to make an exception.

She had defended me when everyone was suspicious. She had given me generous smiles. Sometimes, those smiles were flirtatious, and other times they were loaded with teasing. Now her eyes projected a huge void, and I felt the sting in my chest, knowing that I had caused that pain in her.

She had put her trust and heart in her hands. She had totally shattered up her soul in front of me. I had just stepped over her feelings without even stopping to think about it. I was so eager to follow in my parents' footsteps. Eager to take down one of the gangs that may be linked to my parents' death. I didn't stop to think that...I was going to destroy Lena in the process.

Maybe I knew it...surely...deep inside...I knew it.

The Luthor had fallen.

I must be celebrating my great victory but, instead, I found myself walking home with a feeling of loneliness and guilt in my chest. The memory of Lena Luthor's green eyes was reminding me that I had betrayed the woman's trust. All the way home, I continued to remember her body under mine, her moans in my ear, and the last time she murmured I love you while kissing me. Kissing me with that desperation, that anxiety that constantly accompanied her kisses. I had also told her that I love her...and it had been true. Those words were the truest thing I had ever said in my entire life. Sadly, maybe it was too late to prove that I wasn't lying.

I had preferred to honor the death of my parents. I had always wanted to feel I was doing them justice. When I learned that Luthors probably were part of those responsible for her departure, I desired to bring them down. I have been mistaken. My actions didn't change my parents' state. They were dead, and now, Lena would be absent from my life...forever. That knowledge brought a sadness that made my heart cry.

"Tell me you did not foolishly fell in love with her." Alex begged me when we entered the apartment we had shared.

The same apartment I hadn't step into for a whole year.

"She's not a criminal, Alex ..." I whispered.

"She is a Luthor, and she was an accomplice. At least, she will spend two years in prison if she cooperates." my sister murmured.

I flopped down on the couch, feeling my heart breaking little by little. I was doing my job. The duty of a policeman was to do justice. The Luthor had left so many without family. For years, they had been stealing and causing disasters all over the city. For years, finding proof of the family's illegal actions was hard. For over a decade, it was impossible to confirm that they were also involved in the drug trade.

My boss was obsessed with catching them. I was in favor of catching anyone who violated the law. Sadly, I wasn't counting on discovering that not all criminals are wicked. I wasn't counting on the gray areas. Back there, I hadn't known that not all bad guys were evil. Lena was not. Although surely, now she hates me with all her being for betraying her.

I grew up believing that my parents were superheroes who struggled to catch villains. Every night, my dad sat with me, telling me stories. I promised him that I'll be a supergirl when I grew up. He'd stroke my hair, smiling.

"Please, Dad, don't catch all the villains! Leave some to me! - Every morning, while they were driving me to school, I'd beg them the same thing, and at my words, my mother always laughed.

"There will always be villains, Kara." my father told me, and I believed him.

For a long time, I believed his words. I still believe his words because there are villains in the world but, I hadn't expected such villains to non be the image of evilness my father had made me believe in.

Lena was a smart woman. She used her intelligence and skills to trick the other gangsters into poker games. Much of the Luthor fortune had come from these games. However, she didn't directly harm anyone. In the end, every person seated at those poker tables were cheaters.

Over the course of a year, I had learned to see in Lena more than a hustler. I had discovered the sensitive, funny woman hidden inside her, the girl who loved visiting the beach and carnivals. I discovered a passionate woman that everyone misjudged. A woman that a lot of people saw as a bank and not a person. I found the treasure that no one had been able to discover, and those who had found it had abandoned it. I fell in love with the villain of the story.

"I shouldn't have let you go on that mission alone." Alex whispered, sitting next to me and hugging my shoulders. I laid my head on her shoulder, and a low sob escaped my chest.

"She's going to hate me." I whispered with tears running down my cheeks. The weeping that was dying to leave my throat emerged. Soon, I was engulfed by my own tears while resting my head on my sister's shoulder. Since when had I been aching to cry? A little voice inside my head told me I'd been containing my tears for hours...probably since I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Oh, Kara... you can't fall in love in the middle of an operation." she told me, stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for breaking all our rules about not combining work and feelings. Lena...she went through all my layers." I whispered, still crying. Alex caressed my hair.

"Everything will be fine, baby..." she whispers.

I wasn't and wouldn't be because I don't know if Lena Luthor can forgive me. I had hit her in those places where she told me she was sensible. She had revealed all her weakest spots to me, baring her soul in front of my eyes. I had struck each one of those places.

I remember when she told me that everyone judged her for being a Luthor. Lena told me that very few had loved her because they only loved her money or position. I told her that for me, she was just Lena. She'd smiled and, while kissing my cheek, she'd whispered: "You are my hero, Kara, I trust you."

I remembered, for a few seconds, she remained silent. Then, she spoke again, saying: "Don't betray me like everyone else had done." That was her request. "I won't." I'd told her.

But… I ended up breaking her heart.

I always knew I would end up betraying her, but at the Luthor mansion, everything was different. There it was like we were disconnected from the world. There I was surrounded by Lena. In that place, if she looked at me with her beautiful green eyes for a few minutes, I would have sworn to grab the stars for her. Sadly, the fantasy is broken, and the truth is, she's the daughter of a mobster, and I'm Kara Danvers: an officer of National City.

I couldn't hide the sun with one hand. I fell in love with the brunette while struggling to hide the reality around us. I plunged into the bubble Lena had created, and when it exploded, the world came over me. It was easy to say that I had only fallen in love with a woman with several virtues and a single defect.

The terrible thing is...Lena didn't fall in love with Kara Danvers. She fell in love with Zor-El, the mirage I'd created. She fell in love with the blonde who accompanied her to her poker games and helped her create new traps. Lena loved the bodyguard that was by her side every time she was attacked, the one who laughed with her after a car had chased them. 

I'm not that Kara. I don't enjoy breaking the rules and living in constant danger. Although...all these months, I was happy in that world. I was happy because I was with her. Now I wonder if Lena would be happy in a quiet life, with a normal job. I wonder if she could be happy coming home and seeing me waiting for her in front of the TV. I like to believe that she could be. I love to believe that she would be happy if, after an ordinary day, the one waiting for her in that conventional house...was me.

"I love her..." I whispered, hiding my face in my sister's chest, and sobbing.

"I know." she whispered while stroking my hair.

It hurts...to love Lena so much. It hurts...the uncertainty before us. I don't know if I would ever have the opportunity to hold her again. Not knowing if I could have my arms around her body again and her lips anxiously seeking mine. Could she forgive me? Could she forgive that I have hidden who I really am? Could she forgive that I had betrayed her?

It was agonizing... not having answers to all my doubts.

I remembered her gaze a few hours ago. Her green eyes were blank. I wanted to see sadness or hatred in that stare. Seeing her staring at me like she was watching a stranger had ripped my chest in fragments. I hurt her, and in the process, I hurt myself.

"You want to see her? I can get you into her cell.” Alex offered. I raised my face.

"Would you do that for me?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"I would do anything for you." my sister reminded me.

* * *

The corridor leading to the cells was dirty and hot. Most of the cells were empty. We passed two other people before reaching Lena's cell. Luckily, I hadn't seen any of the Luthors in my way in. I stopped in front of the cell that contained the most beautiful girl in the whole universe.

She had taken off her blazer, remaining with the shirt and black dress pants. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, with her knees bent and her hands resting on them. I know she sensed my arrival. However, she remained with her eyes fixed at the ground until she heard the noise of my hands touching the bars. Then, she stared up: her green eyes seemed exhausted.

For the second time in that day, I perceive nothing in that precious gaze.


	2. The Luthors' Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I'll be uploading at least once a week. Although, it can be more than once.

_A year ago_

P.O.V Kara Danvers

It was 6:00 in the morning when my cell phone began to ring, disturbing my perfect moment of rest. Carelessly, I threw a hand toward it, trying to grab the damn object that was vibrating and playing out a sticky melody that at those moments only increased my bad mood. After carelessly waving my hand across the table, I grabbed the cell phone. Why didn't I leave it in its normal place?

"Alex, I still have fifteen minutes to sleep!" I yelled into the phone. Surprisingly, I didn't hear my sister's laugh at the other end, which managed to wake me up entirely.

"There has been a robe in the national museum. Someone stole three pieces valued in more than two million dollars. The boss wants you at the police station in ten minutes." My sister explained before hanging up.

I dropped the cell phone on the bed and hurried to the living room as fast as my feet would allow. Before moving toward the coffee machine, I turned on the television and rose the volume almost to its maximum. As expected, a few minutes later, the news started talking about the robbery.

"It happened at 4 in the morning. The cameras didn't detect anything unusual. Definitely it was performed by a gang employing very good technology. The police are revising the scene." said a man, and I rolled my eyes. In less than two weeks, four gigantic robberies had taken place in National City. The criminals were expanding their boundaries.

I hurried to the bathroom, leaving the man's voice behind me. The last thing I caught was the voice of another man. With a more harmonious voice, he commented: "We had agreed to buy the painting and pick it up today. What happened it's a disgrace." Spinning on my feet, I glanced toward the screen to read the newsletter inscription. Lionel Luthor was the future buyer of the painting.

At the police department we knew about the Luthors because they were one of the wealthiest families, who had relocated to National City seven years ago. They came from Ireland. There weren't complaints about the Luthors around the city. Probably because their huge mansion outside National's city populous area maintains them isolated them from other citizens. Only a few Luthors entered in contact with the press: Mr. Luthor and Lex. Lex was Lionel's son and the director of a huge technology company.

While dressing, I meditated on the events of the past few days. We had intercepted two gangs in the middle of an exchange for an illegal liquor sale. They were dealing with exaggerated amounts of liquor, making their capture easier. Suspiciously, one of those men had had the name Luthor on the notes of his phone. Lionel became a possible accomplice of the interchange. For years, commander Jonn had let us know that there was something odd about the business of the wealthiest family in National City.

* * *

Once, after a murder attempt, we had interviewed Lex. His answer implied that being a billionaire was the perfect way of attracting criminals. Nevertheless, everything seemed to indicate that the attack was something else. They hadn't tried to rob him... his attackers wanted to murder Lex. We believe that the Luthors were hiding their illegal actions. Sadly, without proof, we cannot open a case. That's the reason why Luthor's case was confidential and Jonn kept most of the officers at the police station out of it. If this robbery is directly related to them, I understand why the boss is acting so intensely.

"Good morning, Lexa!" I greeted while passing through the reception of the police station. My partner immediately abandoned her seat and approached me. On her right hand, Lexa has a cup of coffee. As the brunette walked toward me, I noticed that she seemed stress.

"There is evidence. The boss met a man who gave him information." Woods told in a hushed, leaning closer. I frowned.

"About the case?" I asked, my eyes probably opening comically. Has someone talked about the Luthors? Usually, people are blind, deaf, and dumb regarding mobsters. When the matter of dilemma was the Luthors' family, no one had had a comment.

"Yes. Early this morning, a man saw a truck from Luthor Corp outside the museum. It is too strange and...clearly, it isn't a coincidence. We cannot accuse them. At least, not directly, but it is enough to dive right in and try to expose them." Lexa explained.

So, it was true. After all these months of suspicion, finally, we have a clue. The Luthors were another gang or something else? Gangs were pretty easy to expose. In National City, most of them were careless, and usually, in a few months, we would trap them. The Luthors seem organized. They didn't hide from the media. They do great charity campaigns and fairly inclusive galas.

"Kara!" Alex's voice startled me, making me jump slightly. My sister was on the second floor, leaning against the railing and peering at me like I deserve to be scolded. Here we go again.

"Wish me luck." I murmured. Lexa gazed toward the cafeteria, hiding her smile.

"Your sister woke up intense." my partner whispered before returning to her desk.

"Hey, Alex." I greeted while moving up the stairs and smiling at the redhead, who didn't smile back.

"You took 30 minutes to get here." she accused me. I smiled and raised my hands to her face, squeezing her cheeks affectionately while my sister tried to escape from my grip.

"I missed you too." I said, leaving a kiss on her cheek as she pushed me aside, although a smile threatened to expose her joy. Even when she would deny it to death, she enjoyed my gestures.

"Jonn wants you in his office. He's unbearable." Alex whispered, pointing to the hallway.

"Lexa says there is a witness. It's true? We're going to open a case against them?" I questioned, placing my fists on my hips.

"Something like that. Don't accept anything without consulting me." Alex warned me.

"You can't forbid me to go to the important cases." I complained, frowning.

Since our parents died five years ago, Alex had taken care of me. I was starting my college career when it happened. They were on a case involving a powerful gang of gangsters here in National City. At that time, there was little knowledge about the various gangs that make up the city's illegal world. My parents had infiltrated in every alley, bar, and casino. They were so close to achieving their dream...

They intercepted a gang in an abandoned building on the outskirts of National City. The mission should be simple, but the other gangs were waiting for them. I still remember the officers coming home and announcing what had happened. Since that day, Alex changed.

"Jonn suspects they're part of the city's mafia. You're not going to get into that. You're not ready for that job. You will go inside that office, listen to the boss and then you will come to me and consult me." Alex warned, pointing at me with one of his fingers.

Following the rules strictly had never been one of my strengths. Alex knew that. Also, if there is a slim chance of stopping these people, I would love to be there to do it. Gangsters are dangerous. Often they're feelingless: many are even dedicated to human trafficking. No one should play with someone else's life that way.

"There's not much to consult ..." I whispered before turning my back on my sister and heading to the boss's office. I knocked twice before hearing his invitation.

Jonn was seated in his chair, with the phone to his ear. He waved one of his hands, asking me to be silent, and so did I. The boss esteemed me. Even though two operatives had gone astray because of my outbursts he hadn't done more than suspended me. I had been here for less than a year, but I was eager to participate. In some of those operatives, I had taken risks without considering the consequences.

"Finally, you're here" was the first thing Jonn said after hanging up the call. I smiled as innocently as I could.

"It's too early." I comment as an excuse, and he rolled his eyes.

"From your face, I suspect Woods told you what we discovered." Jonn said while hitting the keys on his keyboard.

"Yes, she mentioned the robbery and said that it was directly related to the Luthors." I admitted, sitting in front of Jonn, resting my elbows on the desk.

"Not only the robbery. Apparently, they could be linked to the traffic of high quantities of drugs and weapons." he explained. Then, he tapped the computer screen before turning it and showing me two photos.

One of the photos showed a truck from Luthor Corp parked right in front of the museum that had been stolen. It was suspicious, but not enough evidence to charge them. Next to that image was a photo of Lex Luthor entering an alley. It was still insufficient to arrest and charge him.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help. Your partner would be Woods. The work is dangerous. You should evaluate it with a cold mind." the boss warned me while leaning forward, placing his elbows on the desk. I frowned. I couldn't even imagine what he was about to offer.

“I’m listening…” I spoke.

“From time to time, the Luthors hire bodyguards. Strangely, they always appeared dead, which they attribute to how dangerous it is to take care of such an important family. It seems to me that they're totally involved in money laundering, drug trafficking, and who knows what other illegal businesses. Two days ago, Lex Luthor was seen in a well-known bodyguard company. I have a mole there. We are going to infiltrate into the Luthors house." Jonn told me. With a click on the computer mouse, a photo appeared on the screen. There were Lex Luthor and his father in one of their celebrations.

"You want me to infiltrate?" I questioned, surprised.

“Yes, you'll not be alone. Woods will be there. The Luthors like to pretend they follow the law. That's why they hire bodyguards in these places. After hiring them, they usually pay them to keep their secrets.” Jonn explained.

"You want me to watch them?"

“No, you'll have to earn their trust. Get close to them and discover all their businesses. I need enough evidence to put them behind bars.” The boss answered, and I nodded.

"Alex knows?" I questioned.

"No, I wanted to talk to you personally before telling her. That's your place, not mine." he explained, leaning back from his chair and playing with a pen.

"She doesn't want me to accept." I whispered. I didn't want to argue with my sister.

“I'm not forcing you, Kara. I knew your new in the station. You're young, and you aren't our best officer. I chose you because I know that no matter how much money they give you, they cannot buy your integrity.” Jonn commented.

It was obvious, Joon had been thinking this for a long time before offering it to me. If there was one thing I hated, it was injustice, illegality, and criminals. Sometimes, I felt sorry for them, but when I thought of all the innocents who had suffered at the hands of criminals, all pity vanishes. The place for criminals is the jails. Additionally, if the Luthors were a mob, there was a possibility that they were related to my parents' killers. Honoring their death was one of my life missions. I craved to discover what really happened to them.

“Count me on. I'll talk to Alex.” I decided, extending my hand towards my boss. A huge smile lit up his face as he took it.

"I knew I was counting with my supergirl." he said with a wink as I stood up.

“Don't make me regret it.” I answered, and a little blush spread across my cheeks at the sound of the nickname. I had saved a kitten that was in a tree in the middle of an operation. Since then, my comrades had given me that nickname. It was a bit embarrassing.

“You and Lexa must be in this place tomorrow. You should appear a professional bodyguard so arrive early and follow all the orders given by this man.” said the boss while displaying the photo of a tall, redhead man. At first glance, he seemed to be a pleasant person.

"Once inside, what should we do?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest

"Listen carefully, Danvers. Your life depends on deceiving the Luthors." Jonn spoke. The seriousness of his comment sent a chill down my spine.

* * *

"I told you not to accept!" Alex argued as I opened the door to my apartment with her stuck behind me like a tail. I sighed, dropping the keys on the kitchen's counter while listening to my sister slamming the door shut.

"Alex, please ..." I begged, heading to the fridge.

“You are my priority, Kara! What will happen when I pick your dead body up in front of the Luthors' company or in one of their presentations?” Asked my sister, crossing her arms.

I whirled around with the container of orange juice in my right hand. Alex dedicated me "the gaze." Her gaze made me feel guilty and sorry. We were cops: I hadn't stop her from being part of cases that seemed reckless and dangerous to me. I understand that being the oldest makes her think that she should protect me, but I can do that myself.

"You're not going to pick me up dead, Alex. I'll be fine." I attempted to convince her while leaving the container on the counter and approaching her.

"Don't do it, Kara. Call Jonn and tell him you're not in." Alex requested while grasping my hands and looking into my eyes.

"I want to do it. If these people are doing illegal things, someone should take charge." I replied, holding her hands firmly.

"Let someone else do it." my sister insisted stubbornly.

"If Jonn had sent you, I would support you." I replied, letting go of her and placing my hands on my hips. It was frustrating! Why couldn't she understand that I needed her support?

"I don't want to end up in front of your coffin." She remarked, lowering her gaze.

"If things get complicated, I'll resign. I'm not going to leave you alone." I assured, holding her hands tightly. Alex hugged me, and I stroked her hair while listening to her quiet wails on my shoulder.

"I do not want to lose you." she whispered, hugging me tighter.

"This is who we are, Alex. I'm supergirl! It'd take more than a family of gangsters to bring me down." I commented with a little smile. My sister stepped away and caressed my cheeks.

"You think you are invincible, Kara. The same happened with Dad and mom. They thoughted that nothing bad would occur. - Alex commented, looking down. My sister knew more about our parents' death than I did.

"I understand, Alex. You feel worried when I'm in dangerous cases, but this is who we are. I can't imagine my life doing something different. Our parents were betrayed. We have organized everything meticulously." I assured.

"I'll find a way to be close." Alex muttered.

"Don't be silly." I pleaded.

"I won't." she assured, squeezing my hands.

We remained silent for a few seconds. I felt the tension circling us. Evidently, Alex doesn't approve of my decision, but at least, she will not stop me.

"We have a lead on the prostitutes' murders. Apparently, the case involves a serial killer. Text me tomorrow before going to the bodyguard agency." My sister asked me. I nodded, and she kissed my cheek before leaving my apartment.

* * *

That night, I found myself sitting on my couch with a cup of hot chocolate between my hands. I had read the last details of the newly opened case and written to Lexa to find out how she felt about what we were going to do. My partner seemed quite relaxed about everything, which eased me.

While sipping from the warm, sweet liquid, my eyes settled on the sky. The glass door connecting to my living room allowed me to observe the dark mantle. I desire to live in another area. Maybe, an area where the lights of the streets didn't hide the brightness of the stars. I laid the cup on the table and raised my legs, resting my right cheek on one of my knees.

Closing my eyes, I remembered Mon-El. I used to think of him every time I was involved in a serious case. My old boyfriend had been murdered while abandoning a casino. He was trying to dismantle a gang. Apparently, these people love to close businesses while playing poker. The winners had huge discounts when moving merchandise.

Mon-El chose the wrong day to be in that casino.

We never knew what truly happened. He was reported missing, and two days later, his body appeared. A hospital's secretary called the police station announcing that he was found. Seeing him in that coffin was one of the hardest events of my life. He was pale and serious... different from his normal self.

One of the reasons why I crave to end this rain of deaths and drug trafficking was Mon-El. My parents were assassinated while doing the right thing: trying to discover the most dangerous mobsters. My boyfriend had been murdered while searching for the leader of an important gang. Alex knew I intentionally infiltrated myself into every case related to gangs and mobsters. I wanted to be there when the people who hurt my loved ones were caught.

* * *

"Hey, Lexa." I greeted while opening the door the next morning. It was a quarter to eight. We were supposed to be at the bodyguard agency at nine. The Luthors' appointment was at nine-thirty.

"Hello, there. You're ready?" My partner asked with her typical seriousness. I raised my eyebrows, checking her out. Lexa had actually transformed into one of those bodyguards who used suit and tie. She was wearing sunglasses also...it gives her a mysterious touch.

"I think I'm going to lose appreciation points if I stand next to you. What costume shop did you visit last night?" I asked, amused. Lexa took off her glasses and displayed a smile.

"I take my character very seriously, Kara Zor-El." she told me while winking. I blushed. At the police station, Lexa Woods was a mystery. Plus, she is undeniably attractive.

"Oh come on, don't call me that." I requested, patting her shoulder gently. She grinned.

Kara Zor-El would be my fake bodyguard name. If I was lucky, I could ask them to call me Kara. I don't know if I could accustom to hear the Zor-El.

When we arrive at the agency, we were just in time. The man who received us exchanged a knowing look with us before leading us to a room. There, another man was waiting. He was tall, with dark skin, and a serious facial expression if you asked my opinion.

"He is James Olsen. He'll be Luthors' third bodyguard." explained the administrator of the agency.

“The boss says you come from another department. I hope we get along well.” James commented, a smile lighting up his face. Lexa only nodded, but I smiled warmly.

"I'm Lexa, and she's Kara." Lexa introduced us with her typical poker face. In my position, I was a bit tense. This had to go well. After Luthors' arrival, they must see nothing suspicious in us. Otherwise, they would request other agents.

"Now, we just have to wait." commented the boss.

* * *

At 9:30 a.m, Lex Luthor walked through the doors, accompanied by the agency's administrator. I was surprised at how relaxed the boss was. Considering that he knew that we were police and that Luthor would murder him if he found he was trying to deceive him, I might be a little nervous in his position.

Lex Luthor was everything one could hope for. He wasn't the tallest man in the room or the most muscular. His black suit made him look professional. He was holding his phone steadily in his right hand. Luthor was the prototype of an extremely busy man...a dangerous one. The aura surrounding was scripted, but when my eyes made contact with his, I knew he wasn't a man who liked to follow the laws.

"Two women? The last woman who assisted us as bodyguard ended up raped." Those words were the first that escaped the pale man's mouth. He seemed irritated, but not directly at us. His phone chirped, interrupting his sentence. He asked for a moment before moving the device to his ear.

He walked away, almost reaching the door before speaking in whispers. James placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to make me feel better. I knew the stereotypes about women in my field of work. A lot of people see women as weak. As if we were incapable of being cops, bodyguards, or anything that can involve brutal force. I hated people who think that way. Lex Luthor seemed to be one of such men. To make it better, we were two women.

"I do not have time for this. Listen, this job is risky. Countless people want to see my family dead. Money makes enemies. I don't know if the boss let you know, but agreeing to work with my family means you'll be exposed to many complicate situations." Lex warned after hanging up his call. Lex appeared to be in a bad mood. When his eyes went from Lexa to me, I felt a chill traveling down my vertebral column.

“The boss let us know, and we're professionals. You can be sure all your familiars will be safe under our care.” James assured. I appreciated that he spoke for everyone.

“And you two? Did the boss explain how he found the last bodyguard we hired?” Lex asked, looking at me before moving his eyes to Lexa. I was convinced that this man was not mentally stable.

"We know how to do our job." I assured as firmly as I could. Someone called him again. I saw Lex roll his eyes before looking at the cell phone.

“Okay, I'll stay with these three. You two must arrive at this address. My father will be waiting. You ...” announced Lex before staring at James.

"Olsen, Mr. Luthor." James responded.

“You'll take care of my security. We're leaving." He stated, turning around. Clearly, he was a man who hates to follow conventions. I'm sure the steps to hiring bodyguards are different from what just happened here.

James walked behind Lex without saying anything at all. Lexa and I exchanged glances with the administrator. The redhead placed a piece of paper on the desk, and Woods took it, sliding it inside her pocket. We mumbled our goodbyes after the man handed us the contracts Luthor had signed in advance. Only our signatures were missing.

“This man is definitely into weird stuff. He doesn't act like a normal businessman.” Woods commented as we got into the car.

"A crazy mobster." I commented, putting on my seat belt.

“Place the navigator.” Lexa urged, entering the main avenue.

The address Luthor gave us unquestionably belonged to the Luthor mansion just outside the city. We had packed our bags beforehand, so we went straight toward the mansion. We had to make a good impression if we wanted to stay in that house.

“I feel better knowing that I won't have to take care of Lex. Poor James.” Lexa commented midway.

“Let's not claim victory. The father can be crazier than his son.” I mentioned with my gaze fixed on the cell phone screen.

“...or the mother. I prefer the mother.” the brunette spoke while smiling, something strange in Lexa. I rolled my eyes.

“To me, Lilian Luthor is the image of madness.” I murmured. I had seen her in some interviews. Lilian always has a fake smile. Most of the time, she doesn't speak to anyone outside her family's nucleus.

"Isn't there anyone sane in this family?" Asked Woods as we took the curve that connected with the street where the Luthors lived.

The huge gate that disconnects the mansion from the street was the first thing to receive us. There was a strange-looking man in a booth. He was stocky, with dark skin. He looked at us like he could read our minds. As soon as Lexa lowered the car's glass, the man left the booth. After looking at us for a few seconds, he allowed our entrance.

“We are ...” my partner began to communicate when we stopped in front of the man.

“Bodyguards. The housekeeper is waiting to take you to Mr. Luthor .” interrupted the man. The label on his clothes read Henshaw.

"Sure." Lexa muttered. The way she wasn't intimidated by anything was marvelous.

Outside, the mansion looks old-fashioned. It creeped me out. That old-fashioned look ran from the huge mahogany door to the stairs connected to the principal door. On the other hand, the garden close to the stairs was colorful and full of life. A woman dressed in a skirt and a white shirt was waiting for us at the foot of the stairs.

“Good morning, you must be the bodyguards Mr. Lex sent. Please, follow me.” the woman asked. She had the charisma of someone who is used to working with crowds.

The interior of the mansion was totally different from the exterior's facade. The mix between old and new blew my head away. The woman, who introduced herself as Mercy, guided us through the corridors as if she had them memorize from a long time ago. We went upstairs. Suddenly, Mercy stopped and knocked on a door that seemed to cost more than my life.

"Come in." a female voice announced.

As we entered, we found a brown-haired woman seated behind a huge desk, and next to her stood a man. He looked like Lex Luthor but older. Although the man, who I assumed was Lionel Luthor, has an imposing presence, what made me tremble was the cold scrutiny of the lady's gaze.

"Good morning, agents." Lionel greeted, locating himself behind the woman. He was like a puppy behind her owner. That was...interesting.

"I'm Kara Zor-El, and she's Lexa Owell." I quickly introduced ourselves. The woman evaluated us in silence.

"You can leave, Mercy." the lady spoke. The woman that had brought us abandoned the study in less than two seconds.

"Sit down." Mr. Luthor asked, and we obeyed instantly.

"Lex told us he chose among you the one who seemed qualified to take care of him. My daughters tend to get into less trouble. Your work should be safer." the woman let us know. Daughters? The Luthors have daughters?

“The last bodyguard of my daughter Sam...well, I guess Lex told you how it ended. Let's hope it doesn't happen again.” Mr. Luthor chatted. Then, he stayed silent, waiting for the woman in front of him to say something.

"I know we signed a contract. However, it can be broken right now, after what we're going to say." The man of the house stated. I felt my body tensing up.

“Our family is...special. Our businesses often attract unwanted attention. A lot of people hate us. Taking care of my daughters means that you will become deaf, dumb, and blind.” Lilian vocalized. She looked at us penetratingly, as if she could read our thoughts.

“Betraying us would be a huge mistake.” The man supported Lilian.

"You can count on us." Lexa spoke. I would have bought the security with which she affirmed that.

“Good. At the end of this corridor, there are two rooms. Both of you can choose what you wanted.” Mr. Luthor told us.

“Agent Owell, you will take care of my daughter Sam. She must be finishing her lunch. My husband will escort you to where she is.” Lilian said. I tensed, knowing I would be alone with her.

"Sure, ma'am." Lexa replied with her typical stoic expression.

Seconds later, my partner was leaving the office in the company of the man of the house. I forced myself to relax in my chair, feeling tension expanding through all my muscles.

“Kara, right?” Lilian asked me.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered, surprised that my voice didn't sound shaky. I wasn't used to fieldwork.

“My daughter Lena won't be around for a few days. She is on a business trip. You can stay in the house and interact with the place.” Lilian conversed, pouring herself a glass of what looked like whiskey.

"I'll be around at your disposal." I replied. Before I could get up, Mrs. Luthor made a noise with the back of her throat, calling my attention.

“One last thing. My daughter continually goes to several places...I expect discretion from you, Zor El. Otherwise...what we'll be forced to do wouldn't be pleasant.” she threatened with a smile. This woman was as crazy as the son.

"I'm a grave." I murmured.

Our gazes met. Lilian's eyes almost screamed: You will end up in a grave if you betray me!

“We left some gifts in the rooms. That should be enough for you to know how convenient it's to be at the service of the Luthor family. - the woman told me as a farewell.

* * *

75,000 dollars were on the bed, placed orderly inside a briefcase. The Luthor family knew how to buy the loyalty of their workers. Who doesn't sell its integrity for that amount of money and the chance to getting more? I wouldn't do it. I would put this family of mobsters behind bars as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the beginning, leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> Kisses! I'll try to update the first chapter soon.


End file.
